let's fly
by veronique2
Summary: michael had a suprise for Brian to their 5 th anniversary


Title: let's fly Summary: Michael and brian are together and michael had surprise for their 5th anniversary Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance/humor Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
Author's note: Archive Permission:  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is non profit, non commercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
Let's fly  
"Please tell me where we are going," Brian asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"No, it's a surprise. You never quit do you?"  
  
"It's our 5th anniversary. I have the right to know what kind of romantic place you chose for us to pass the day," said Brian, who was beginning to pout.  
  
"No, I resisted your pressure for a whole week and I won't give up now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Don't worry, you will love it." said Michael with a large smile.  
  
"But please, can I take off the blindfold? It's annoying and boring. I want to see the road."  
  
"Brian! No! Listen to the music and be patient."  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"I don't hate you, stop being such a drama princess and let me drive calmly."  
  
Brian was nervous. For a whole week Michael never stopped teasing him about the celebration of their 5th anniversary. Already 5 years that they were a couple and it seemed to him like it was yesterday.  
  
The other 4 anniversary celebrations were all planned by Brian. But this time Michael took him by surprise and insisted on preparing something special. Brian couldn't stop wondering what it was.  
  
For 5 years, Brian finally had found peace inside him. He was still rough with people though, but he let himself show his emotions more easily and not only to Michael. Sometimes he thought he was dreaming and he found himself praying not to wake up one day in the middle of the backroom, fucking an anonymous trick completely high because he took drugs again to forget who he was and his pain.  
  
But no, he was in the Corvette near his lover and everything was perfect. Finally the car stopped and Michael helped him to get out of the Corvette carefully. Brian was smiling.  
  
"You can tell me now."  
  
"Soon," teased Michael again.  
  
"Mikey!!!!" yelled Brian.  
  
Michael looked at his lover and rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Brian and tenderly he put his lips on Brian's and deepened the kiss, and of course Brian returned the kiss with the same passion. Finally, Michael broke the kiss.  
  
"Better now?" he asked.  
  
"No. that was sweet and perfect but it wasn't the answer I was expecting."  
  
"Brian!! You're such a child sometimes," Michael said.  
  
"I love you Michael," Brian said softly.  
  
"What?" said Michael with surprise.  
  
Brian smiled at him.  
  
"Okay nice try, but I won't tell you anything even if you tell me "I love you" a thousand times..."  
  
"Even if I tell you "I love you" two thousand times?" asked Brian.  
  
"Not even for a million," said Michael.  
  
"You are so bad with me."  
  
Brian pulled Michael closer and kissed him passionately again.  
  
"Okay, you will never know what the surprise is if you don't stop Brian."  
  
"Okay. let's go, let's go," said Brian, very impatient.  
  
Michael took Brian ,who was still blindfolded, by the arm.  
  
"Okay, we arrived at our destination."  
  
Michael took off the scarf from Brian's eyes, who opened them carefully because of the sun and the sudden return of light.  
  
Brian was amazed. They were in the center of a little airport in the middle of nowhere. No building, just the country. In front of him stood more than 5 hot air balloons and other planes.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Michael proudly.  
  
"Is that what I think?" asked Brian with a large smile.  
  
Michael nodded. Brian almost jumped up and down as he took Michael in his arms and kissed him until they couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
"Okay Brian, stay here. I'm coming back soon with the person who will tell us everything about it."  
  
Brian nodded. He was impatient. He looked at the hot air balloons with happiness. The sky was clear, it was a beautiful day. He could imagine himself and Michael in the montgolfier, watching the beautiful country from the sky... and also making love in the middle of the sky, so high. He loved that thought.  
  
Michael came back with a woman. She had two large bags and wore a special parachute uniform.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Kinney. Michael told me it was your first skydiving for you two, so before the big jump, we will be training all morning and this afternoon. All your dreams will come true."  
  
Michael was jumping up and down and he didn't notice the look of shock on Brian's face.  
  
"We are going to go skydiving," he finally said when he recovered from his shock.  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "Okay, I'm a bit scared but it will be so much fun. We will be flying together like Superman and Lois Lane."  
  
Brian's dream about the hot air balloon was far away now and Brian was disappointed, worse, he was freaking out.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Mikey? I mean if you are scared we can do a hot air balloon ride," said Brian as he tried to exchange the skydiving with the hot air balloon ride without showing he was scared as hell.  
  
"No, I know I can do it! I want to fly with you..." Michael had the most beautiful smile and Brian didn't want to disappoint him, but. he couldn't stop thinking he couldn't do it. He didn't want to die now that he had the perfect life he had always wanted. Brian was in panic mode and he didn't want to tell for two main reasons. he didn't want to disappoint Michael and he secretly hoped that Michael would give up before jumping.  
  
During the whole morning they were training and it was fun . sure it was fun because it was just training... and they were still on the earth.  
  
But unfortunately for Brian, Michael seemed determined and they were now in the plane with their own suits and parachutes. Brian stayed silent for a long time as Michael finally noticed that his lover's face was pale.  
  
"Are you okay, Brian?"  
  
"Sure, no problem, and you?"  
  
"In fact, it's a little scary... I mean..."  
  
"It's never too late to stop Mikey," said Brian hopefully.  
  
"Mister Kinney, Mister Novotny, we are ready, it's your turn now."  
  
Michael stood up.  
  
"No I won't give up so easily!" said Michael.  
  
Brian was still sitting down.  
  
"So what's wrong Brian?" asked Michael with concern.  
  
"I can't do it Michael! I'm sorry, I can't," admitted Brian.  
  
"What?" yelled Michael.  
  
"I though you would give up... I mean , I'm fucking scared Michael."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I ."  
  
"You seemed happy though!"  
  
"I thought we were going for a hot air balloon ride, not fucking skydiving, Mikey."  
  
Michael began to pout.  
  
"I can't believe you are saying this only now," yelled Michael.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry that I'm not the fucking Superman you hoped," said Brian with more anger this time.  
  
"I knew that already.you are such a Lois Lane!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me Brian?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Brian!!" yelled Michael.  
  
Then Michael looked at his lover seriously and held out one hand to Brian. Brian looked at Michael and he remembered that day in the hospital after Gus was born. He was freaking out to become a father and without thinking about the danger he climbed on the roof and held out his hand to Michael to join him and Michael took his hand and Brian said to him, "Come on Mikey, let's fly. Like in all those comic books. I'm Superman...I'll show you the world!"  
  
Finally Brian took Michael's hand like Michael had done that day.  
  
"Everything will be fine Brian. We will have fun, I love you too much. Nothing will happen."  
  
Michael took Brian and put him in front of him and held him tightly like Brian had done for him.  
  
"Let's fly. I'm Superman, I'll show you the world," said Michael in Brian's ear.  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
"Why am I not happy now that I admitted that I'm Lois Lane?"  
  
"Let's fly."  
  
And Michael pushed Brian out of the plane holding Brian in his arms.  
  
"I love you Brian."  
  
"Mikeeeey, you are a liiiiiiiaaaar , I haaaaaaate you" yelled Brian as they were falling through the sky.  
  
******  
  
3 and a half hours later, in the middle of the forest.  
  
Brian and Michael were on the ground. Michael was trying to light a fire with some wood he had found.  
  
"Mikey, give up. You tried to light a fire with this wood for two and a half hours."  
  
"No, I won't give up, I know it works, I learned it in school. with two little pieces of wood we can light a fire. I just have to be patient. One hour ago, there was some smoke."  
  
"I didn't see anything. Maybe I can take a nap."  
  
"Oh thanks for your support," said Michael who was determined to light a fire.  
  
"I'm sure the rescue team will be here in a few minutes now. Our parachutes are still on the trees."  
  
"You said that 3 hours ago and we are still here. We need a fire if they don't come before the night falls."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Brian quickly fell asleep. But 15 minutes later Michael woke him.  
  
"I did it!! We have a fire now!! Look, Brian!" and he kissed Brian on the lips because he was so happy that after 3 hours he had finally lit a fire. His hands and fingers were sore but he was so happy.  
  
"Wow! You did it Mikey, I'm so proud of you..."  
  
Michael looked at his fire lovingly when Brian took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his lighter like nothing was the matter.  
  
Michael looked at him in shock.  
  
"You. you had a lighter. Brian."  
  
"Oh, do you want a cigarette?"  
  
"Brian .you had a lighter with you .during those 3 fucking hours I was trying to light that fucking fire!!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?! You had a lighter and you didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me!!" said Michael still in shock, but with more anger.  
  
"You didn't ask me," said Brian with an evil smile.  
  
End. 


End file.
